Ammu-Nation
Ammu-Nation is the standard and only gun shop in all Grand Theft Auto III era games and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. There the player can purchase armor and an assortment of weapons, from a pistol to grenades. The name Ammu-Nation is a mix of ammunition and nation, which implies the store is patriotic. The store opened in 1962. At the beginning of the game, Ammu-Nation stores have only weak weapons in stock. As the player progresses through the storyline, more powerful weapons are unlocked. The store is absent in Grand Theft Auto IV, explained by the mayor having strict gun control laws. Instead, Niko Bellic can buy weaponry from underground arms dealers or from the trunk of his friend Little Jacob's car. However, in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the store makes a return, but this time it is online. Grand Theft Auto III , 2001.]] Weapons are bought by walking over a floating weapon pickup inside Ammu-Nation stores. When the player enters the store, the camera switches to a fixed position at the corner of the store until the player exits the store. The clerks carry Shotguns and will attack the player if the player is aggressive. Ammu-Nation is featured in GTA III's official website in the Portland section of the website. It includes an audio advertisement and a pop-up to Ammu-Nation's website. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City , 1986.]] Weapons are bought by standing in the pink marker inside Ammu-Nation stores. Each clerk at each store carries a different weapon which include the Mac (Ocean Beach), Uz-I (North Point Mall) and .357 (Downtown). *Ammu-Nation seems to have connections with Mr. Black and his contract killing company, since during a mission in GTA Vice City, protagonist Tommy Vercetti is hired to kill a business man, steal a briefcase he's carrying and deliver it to the owner of an Ammu-Nation local in Downtown. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ]] ]] Weapons are bought by standing on the red marker inside Ammu-Nation stores. A menu to choose the weapon is displayed. The player can preview the weapon by selecting the weapon without buying it and the clerk will bring up the weapon to display. Ammu-Nations only open up after the mission Doberman. All clerks dual wields Pistols. Los Santos *Market *Willowfield San Fierro *Ocean Flats Las Venturas *Old Venturas Strip *Come-A-Lot Red County *Blueberry *Palomino Creek Whetstone *Angel Pine Tierra Robada *El Quebrados Bone County *Fort Carson *On the western outskirts of Las Venturas *There is an unused Ammu-Nation interior in San Andreas. It has two floors and can only be entered using certain cheats or with cheat devices. The store is functional if entered properly. Grand Theft Auto Advance Weapons are bought by standing on the marker in front of Ammu-Nation stores. The game pauses and a menu appears to let the player purchase weapons. The store itself cannot be entered so no clerk appears in this game. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories , Liberty City circa 1998.]] The Ammu-Nation stores in GTA Liberty City Stories functions similar to GTA III. The player will buy the weapons by walking into the yellow marker. Just like in GTA III, the same fixed camera view returns which makes the players unable to use first person view weapons like Sniper Rifle or Rocket Launcher. Clerks carry shotguns and will attack the player if aimed at or the player fires a weapon inside the store. Ammu-Nation is featured in GTA Liberty City Stories's official website in an e-mail under the name "Y2K is Coming!" Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories , 1984.]] The Ammu-Nation stores in GTA Vice City Stories functions exactly the same as in GTA Vice City. But all clerks inside the stores carry Shotguns similar to GTA III and Liberty City Stories. The cost inside the parenthesis is the discounted price of the weapons after completing Phil's Shooting Range. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars :Main article: AmmuNation.net In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Ammu-Nation is a website which the player can order weapons from. These are delivered to safehouses. Though no actual stores are seen, trucks are driven around Liberty City and often contain weapons. These trucks are locked but can be hijacked by damaging the trucks enough to force the driver to exit the truck to defend it. The truck is then needed to be driven to a secluded safehouse in order to get the weapons in the truck. Shooting Ranges :Main article: Shooting Ranges Shooting ranges can be found in some Ammu-Nations throughout the GTA III series. These places test your skill in handling your weapons. Commercials Ammu-Nation radio commercials make it clear that the store is run with with a right-wing paranoia philosophy, describing itself as the "store leading the fight against communism". The store also seems to promote the purchase of its products for illegal purposes, even suggesting they be used to kill one's mother-in-law if she is "being a bitch". External links *Ammu-Nation website - GTA III *Ammu-Nation website - GTA Liberty City Stories de:Ammu-Nation es:Ammu-Nation Category:Bussiness's Category:Weapons